


The Lucky One

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, idolverse, non-au, not something to worry about not extreme in any way, you can interpret things as romo feels if you want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People liked to be near Yoon Jeonghan.</p><p>When he thought about it rationally he supposed it was because he was very calm and open with others. Or possibly because of how readily affectionate he was with them. Growing up with a close younger sister left him accustomed to leaning on shoulders, holding hands in crowds and lying haphazardly over his other members when they watched TV. It was a comfort he knew he took for granted. He was lucky he had so many people so close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With his youngest

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted to AFF  
> (unbeta'd)

People liked to be near Yoon Jeonghan. When he thought about it rationally he supposed it was because he was very calm and open with others. Or possibly because of how readily affectionate he was with them. Growing up with a close younger sister left him accustomed to leaning on shoulders, holding hands in crowds and lying haphazardly over his other members when they watched TV. It was a comfort he knew he took for granted. He was lucky he had so many people so close to him. Of all his members though, it was the maknae line that made him really feel like an elder brother at home once again.

Firstly there was Lee Chan. Chan was their energetic maknae who listened well and more specifically indulged almost all of Jeonghan's little games. The youngest was still a bit smaller and sparked the strongest urge to coddle out of all the other boys. When he sat next to Chan, Jeonghan liked how he could wrap an arm around his shoulders and lean into him if he was tired, and know that he wouldn’t be shaken off. Chan would often choose to sit next to Jeonghan aswell even though he knew it only made it easier for the elder to ruffle his hair or pet his head. Chan of course was still a teenager who got embarrassed by all of Jeonghan’s attentions when they got a bit too much, which was something he played up a lot in front of the camera, "because it's more fun for the fans hyung!". Jeonghan understood. He once asked the boy if he really wanted him to stop and the look of sheer panic, followed by hasty reassurances that it was mostly an act, was enough to not only comfort the elder, but also leave him with a wide smile. Their maknae had charm. While Chan also acted very mature and happy there were certain times that Jeonghan was reminded that he was still only 17 and under all the stress in the world.

Last season Soonyoung had gotten a cold and was bedridden for 3 days after he worsened it by exhausting himself during practice. Jeonghan remembered the brave face their maknae put on in the studio when their manager left to take the other boy home early. The whole performance team did well together during that stretch, and in the end Hoshi came back to them smiling widely and praising their improvement in his absence. The way Chan smiled and helped lead the choreo for the rest of practice had Jeonghan fooled into thinking that maybe the younger wasn’t as affected as he expected him to be. That his team leader and favorite hyung being in such bad condition hadn’t gotten to him. Jeonghan decided in the car on hugging the younger boy into his side and letting him know in hushed tones to come to him if he needed anything. He didn’t expect anything to come of it which was naive of him. Jeonghan of course knew better once he was awoken on the second night by a teary-eyed face trying to ask for comfort or reassurance or something through muffled sniffs and hiccups. As he scooted over to make room on his bed and then rubbed the maknae’s back until he finally fell asleep, he resigned to keep a better eye on all of them next time.

..........

Jeonghan and Hansol were not as close as some of the other members simply due to their limited interaction outside the dorms and waiting rooms. Their different subunits, ages, and placements in choreography didn't fit them together often, and the younger boy was often buzzing around all over the dorm when they had time off. Like Jeonghan, Hansol could be clingy as well, but it seemed more reserved for the maknae line and even then rarely on camera. Hansol was still one of their youngest however and while he wasn’t the baby he was still subjected to some coddling, which he rarely protested. The elder found Hansol's enthusiasm about so many things both refreshing and tiring after a bit. Hansol liked to play games and laugh along with the others as much as he did, but there were times when Jeonghan simply couldn’t match that energy, something that really left him feeling old. The boy was really cute in his excitement though.

Jeonghan couldn't count the number of times the younger had come flying through the dorms yelling "HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG" while not looking for any older member in particular. Each time Jeonghan was found first and singled out he would be led by a grip on his wrist into the bedroom where hansol's laptop featured some new or foreign artist he couldn't wait to show everyone. Jeonghan always sat with him and indulged him if only because seeing Hansol get so worked up and excited over things was refreshing even if he often envied that passion he had. Being picked first also always left him feeling warm and content as well. Plus, with the younger's hand still tight around his wrist and the other absentmindedly playing with his fingers in his lap as he explained the context of whatever new music or artist he found, how could he not?

..........

If he absolutely had to choose a member of the maknae line that he was closest with, Jeonghan would have little trouble picking Boo Seungkwan. He and Jeonghan were quite close due to not only being in the same unit, but also having pretty compatible personalities. Seungkwan was a reliable dongsaeng who was very honest in his evaluations of situations and others. He was someone who Jeonghan often went to with his stresses and in return also asked for advice from his elder. Boo Seungkwan was also his most possessive dongsaeng. Jeonghan noticed this as early as their Seventeen TV days. He was possessive of his role in their team. Possessive of his belongings to the point where he could tell if anything was missing. He was also possessive of his teammates. Jeonghan wouldn’t say this was a problem of any kind though, because Seungkwan was also kind, humble, and mature especially when the time called for it. Sometimes, he just didn’t seem to like sharing, especially if it wasn’t with the other members.

Jeonghan noticed if he was playing with members of other groups for an extended time, Seungkwan would show up and insert himself, clinging to Jeonghan’s arm. This of course wasn’t an issue given they all got along well and were happy to include him, but the consistency of it was noticeable, as was the slightly-too-tight grip around his bicep. He figured the behavior might stem from insecurity, as he knew the boy was prone to it, and the more he considered it the more it upset him. Imagining the possible thoughts the younger might have consciously or unconsciously that would drive him to feeling upset over small things like that made Jeonghan’s throat feel tight and his eyes sting, remembering when his own insecurities still partially revolved around the group dynamic.  
So Jeonghan indulged it in every way possible. He would fist a hand in Seungkwans jacket and drag him closer while they were talking. Ask to share rooms with him or sleep next to him when they were to rest outside the dorm. He’d let him drag him away from group conversations when he wasn’t needed and he praised him often. He often questioned and hoped that what he was doing was enough, but when grabs became less insistent and tight and more natural and affectionate, he figured he must be doing something right.


	2. 97-line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reflection on Jeonghan's relationships with Minghao, Mingyu, and Seokmin.

Jeonghan didn't have to think long about why and how his and Minghao's relationship developed so quickly. There was honestly no other way it could have happened. Minghao was the last to join their team, thrust into a group of 12 boys who already knew each other and trained together for at least a year if not longer, and Jeonghan immediately sympathized with him. He himself had joined the boys after they had been together for quite a long period of time and even then he could still feel the remnants of that tension as he tried to fit himself into their family. But Minghao also had the language barrier, which fortunately could be partially bridge by Junhui, but not totally. Jeonghan wouldn't consider himself someone to immediately come to the aide of every stranger who was struggling, but it was only too easy to see himself in those anxious eyes and fidgeting hands. There really was no other way it could have happened.

Jeonghan had always been patient with communicating and understanding Jun and he treated Minghao no different. But where Jun was all smiles and long clingy arms in the face of miscommunication or confusion, Minghao was frustration and anger. The boy had a very calm and surprisingly playful disposition most often, but when it came to language difficulties and misunderstandings his temper was surprisingly short. Jeonghan always did his best to make it easier for him, placing a hand on his shoulder while trying to walk him through whatever he was trying to say, or explaining when he didn't understand a concept from his Korean lessons, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. Sometimes Minghao would storm out of the practice room muttering to himself quickly in mandarin and tugging his hair in both hands, only to be followed by Junhui. Times like those when Jeonghan knew he couldn't help were hard, and left him quiet and withdrawn until the younger boy came bouncing back into his space, calmer and smiling.

Minghao had grown so much since then. His language improved, he'd comfortably fit himself into their team, and his dancing and vocal abilities were increasing everyday. He and Jeonghan had only continued to grow closer as his sarcastic and teasing sense of humor surfaced, so much like Jeonghan's own. Jeonghan couldn't help but notice their dynamic had shifted a bit however. Where as Jeonghan had prided himself a bit in his efforts to take care of the boy early on, now he found he didn't need to any longer. Minghao happily pulled him into his lap if there weren't enough seats for everyone. He was constantly tucking Jeonghan's hair behind his ear and wrapping an arm around his shoulder so they could talk even closer. Minghao had definitely grown and their relationship had certainly changed, but when he would still come looking for Jeonghan with a glowing smile on his face Jeonghan was certain he was fine with that.

..........

Mingyu, like Jeonghan, was also someone who was easy to be close to. Ever since they first met the boy's entire being just screamed "puppy dog" to him. While he had grown a bit more mature, and even a bit taller since their trainee days, he was still the happy and hard working kid he always was. He was also generally calm enough for Jeonghan to match energy levels with, only really getting more worked up during hip hop unit practices or when they all played mafia. Plus, while he had a stronger stamina then Jeonghan by far, when he did tire himself out he was dead on his feet.

  
Mingyu and Jeonghan had a very easy relationship from day one because of these similarities. Their easiness to be close to and readiness to give affection only multiplied in when they were together. While Mingyu would hide his face in Jeonghan's shoulder and neck when they all watched horror films together, Jeonghan would drop his head into Mingyu's lap as he sat, back pressed to the mirror, in their practice room during breaks. Simple things like those that left Jeonghan feeling content and warm. They were also similar in their disposition to cleaning. Jeonghan personally just felt off being in a room that was visibly messy unless he was very tired. He assumed Mingyu shared that trait as the younger boy often helped him keep their dorm clean the most. He also had a knack for cooking, a talent that Jeonghan didn't necessarily envy, but definitely respected. Honestly with all his traits coupled with his height, Jeonghan sometimes forgot that other boy was younger. He was easily reminded though.

  
A time that stood out was 3am after a nightlong practice proceeding a jacket shoot and interview regarding their upcoming album. Jeonghan remembered being incredibly tired as they packed up and prepared to head back to their dorm. He remembered large arms wrapping around his upper torso from behind and a large, sweaty weight leaning into his back with an indistinguishable grumble spoken into the his neck.

Even as drowsy as he was he looked back to the other boy to try to coerce him into walking by himself to the car but the taller was not having any of it. Mingyu only whined more before leaning more into Jeonghan with closed eyes and nuzzling his cheek into the elder's likely very gross hair. Jeonghan remembered thinking there wasn't else much he could do besides slowly shuffle them both to the van, walking slowly with the giant still leaning into his back and matching his steps, and then repeat the process into the dorm when they arrived home. He remembered thinking there wasn't much else he could do when they both flopped down onto his bed, on top of the comforter, still exhausted and gross from their busy day, and tiredly curled into each other. He could only barely remember falling asleep like that, back pressed to front, and staying that way until they were woken up for breakfast the next day.

..........

To Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin was characterized best by his anxiousness. Most of their fans knew the boy as the bright, happy, comedic mood maker. A member of the comedy trio of their group. Maybe if they paid close attention, they would catch wisps and hints of his lower self confidence. An interview question here, a nervous glance there. That's not how Jeonghan saw it though.He saw a boy who constantly stayed back in the crowd unless called out to the front, one who didn't really sing unless prompted, one comfortable with playing and talking with his groupmates but not standing too close. He saw how he was constantly wringing his hands. Whenever he noticed that awkward fidgeting he would make a point to go stand next to the other boy and smile widely at him. Seokmin was good at small talk and if Jeonghan approached him the boy would almost immediately try to make a joke or tell a funny story to rile him up. He certainly didn't mind the laughs, and if it stopped the younger from feeling so nervous for a few moments then all the better.

Another thing he noticed about Seokmin is that he watched a lot. Watched their stages, watched the members, and even watched him quite a lot. Jeonghan hasn't ever been a confrontational person, and it wasn't as if the younger boy had caused any issues, but he found it quite odd at first. It wasn't until later that he noticed Seokmin relaying information to Seungcheol, Jihoon, and even himself a few times. Letting them know things like "Chan has been favoring is left foot all practice." Or "Boo skipped breakfast". Based on how Vernon and Seungcheol flanked him immediately when he stumbled while he was feeling faint during their last Chinese performance, he assumed a "Jeonghan-hyung looks pale" was somewhere in there too. It was interesting to him, Seokmin's distant way of taking care of the others, when his own was maybe still sneaky but definitely more direct.

Jeonghan cannot pretend to have Seokmin figured out even now. As their group grows in popularity and they grow with it he seems to be getting happier and more comfortable being quiet but content around the others. As if not feeling the need to be loud and energetic whenever he plays with the members as much as he used to, but he still watches, and occasionally relays. Seokmin seemed to definitely be doing better. But as he watched the others, Jeonghan would keep watching him, and keep an eye out for those wringing hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokhan is so difficult to write because lit most of what Seokmin does is just stare wantingly at Jeonghan and not even I can just turn that into a good relationship.  
> Anyhow I hope ya'll liked this second installment! Please once again drop a comment if you liked it to let me know why, and also let me know if anyone seems OOC or you find gramatical errors because I do want to improve as a writer.  
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> /// EDIT: I got sick of how odd this was as a series so im locking up the other installments and re-posting them as new chapters to the original


	3. The 96 Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reflection on Jeonghan's relationships with Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Junhui.

Jeonghan’s friendship with Jihoon was one that developed slowly over the years through small misunderstandings and easy resolutions. It was a relstionship with different faces but one that he felt suited them well.

First there was their dynamic in the studio. Although he is the hyung, Jeonghan found it very easy to defer power to the younger as their producer and unit leader. Jihoon was one of the most intelligent and hard working people Jeonghan knew. He was constantly impressed with his ability to produce their tracks and conduct their vocal unit. As someone who sometimes hardly felt like he could conduct himself, he held nothing but admiration for the other boy. Taking the youngers advice and criticism came very naturally to him. Not that criticism was really something he had to expect from Jihoon.

He didn’t know if it was because the boy was being cautious of his sensitivity regarding his voice and singing, or for some other reason, but he found Jihoon was much kinder with him in the booth than with the others. The boy also went out of the way to compliment him, once again for reasons unknown but assumed to be related to his low self esteem when it came to his abilities. He reminded Jeonghan of a good teacher. Constructive but more so nurturing. One that sincerely desired to see his pupils succeed. Jeonghan could only appreciate it, regardless of what fuelled it. If Jihoon was soft on him that was perfectly fine.

Then there was their causal relationship. How they were together at shows, during broadcasts or practice, and in waiting rooms. Jihoon was of course his friend and they shared laughs and smiles behind backs, as well as small jokes and praise. They weren’t attached at the side like some, but they would come together and drift apart with bits of conversations or offhand remarks. Jihoon also liked to play with his hair. While most of the boys would help him keep it neat, tuck it behind his ear or flatten any stray strands to help him keep up his image, Jihoon seemed to enjoy running his fingers through it. It was cute how when sitting behind the elder he’d sometimes, seemingly absentmindedly, just separate out a section and run over it with his fingers. Or he’d just take the entirety of it and comb through it with his hands, taking out little knots and tangles. It wasn't particularly soft after bleaching and constant styling, but the unit leader seemed to enjoy just feeling and arranging it anyways.

It was in both these facets that Jeonghan felt taken care of. It was a bit odd, given that he was the elder and also accustomed to watching over the others, but it felt nice. He did his best to reciprocate as well, nudging the boy gently awake and out of his chair when he fell asleep in his studio, making sure he's eaten before practice and going to wake him last in the mornings.

 ..........

If he was asked to pick a member he was least close with it would likely be Jeon Wonwoo. This isn’t to say he isn’t close with the younger in any way, they still talked and played together. They were friends. However, they didn't share much. This is also misleading because they do share some traits personality wise, but as for shared jokes, experiences, and ideas, they didn’t have much that wasn’t also the group’s. Perhaps their shared capacity for being quiet and still was something of their own, but even that can be questioned. If Jeonghan was the type to concern himself with every trivial aspect of his friendships this arrangement may have bothered him, but he was fine and content with how they were, and assumed Wonwoo felt the same.

The only aspect of their friendship that felt developed truly to Jeonghan would be his occasional instinct to watch out for him. Now Jeonghan felt this for all his members, it came naturally to him, but with Wonwoo the instinct didn’t surface very much. The younger boy conducted himself in a way that made him come off as very solid and unneeding of it. He rarely showed insecurity and, if he felt it, likely only shared it with a few select members. Jeonghan did sometimes catch bits of insecurity from the boy however. It was on rare occasions, like if Wonwoo said something or made a joke but it was not heard or acknowledged, that he would go to assure the boy he’d been listening. Small instances like those that would often be followed with a bit of grateful clinging for a couple of hours, the normal result of making the younger boy feel happy, but wear away quickly in the grand scheme of things.

Maybe there wasn't much building up on what they had, or if there was it was very slow and small, but he couldn’t really find a problem with that. He was lucky to have that friendship regardless.

 ..........

Their choreographer and performance unit leader was very similar to Jihoon in how he both impressed Jeonghan and possibly went soft on him in practice. Jeonghan wasn’t particularly good or bad when it came to learning choreography, and Hoshi wasn’t particularly aggressive or strict beyond drilling them in the routines, so there wasn’t much conflict to be had there. Of all their members, Jeonghan had the lowest stamina, and while Soonyoung would push them, Jeonghan never became ill or overworked due to practice. He was grateful for that.

Like with Jihoon, Jeonghan happily deferred to Soonyoung’s leadership in the practice room, always trusting and believing in him through frustration and fatigue. A large difference between Soonyoung and Jihoon however was their disposition outside of their leadership positions. While Jihoon tended to be more quiet and serious consistently, Soonyoung was much more loose, the type to only stiffen up in the late hours of practice before a comeback or important performance. He was a fun guy to be around, and rarely did he give off stress. That was something he admired about him His ability to retain his stress and anxiety, likely for the sake of the younger members. Jeonghan knew he often voiced his concerns to the two other unit leaders, but with the rest he was normally a happy constant in their lives.

One of the only instances Jeonghan could recall of the other boy somewhat giving away a bit of his anxiousness was during their filming for One Fine Day. They had just been shocked with the orders to fit as much of their luggage as they could in a small plastic bag and under a time limit too. Feeling the adrenaline, he himself moved quickly through his belongings and onto the boat with a resigned smile. Jeonghan could remember Soonyoung happily joking around a bit as they all expressed their concerns, as well as helping to fortify their teamwork in preparation for what lay ahead of them. With his confident happy attitude he was definitely not one of the members Jeonghan was worried about at the time.

A bit later into their trip however, the boy came from his spot on the edge to sit next to him in the corner. Jeonghan himself, as well as many of the other members, were already starting to lean onto each other in fatigue, and he barely noticed the movement. As they were finishing up their comments for the broadcast, and deciding to rest as a group, Jeonghan felt his shoulders grabbed as he was lightly pulled and rotated off of the already comatose Wonwoo and onto another person’s arm.

He remembered that when he looked over his shoulder and identified Hoshi as the culprit, the younger boy kept his gaze on seungcheol who was speaking as he lightly continued to manhandle Jeonghan along his side with somewhat fidgety movements. Soonyoung was a generally cuddly boy and Jeonghan of course had no issue with getting a free pillow on the uncomfortable ship, so despite the somewhat awkwardness of the action he simply turned into the younger boy and rested his head on his chest. Jeonghan had to admit he had felt pretty smug when Soonyoung’s restless shifting stopped almost immediately, and he did in fact fall asleep just a bit after Vernon’s arm draped over his waist from behind.

 ..........

A fact about himself that caused him a lot of trouble when he first joined the Seventeen trainees was his apparent shyness. He had difficulty forming friendships with people unless they approached and spoke to him first. This of course was apparent in his fast friendships with Jisoo and Seungkwan. There were also exceptions to this like in the cases of Dongjin and Minghao. Then there was Junhui.

When he first joined the others he remembered his first impression of Jun being a bit intimidating. While he and Mingyu were both taller than the others at the time, Mingyu countered it with his puppy-like nature that made one feel at ease immediately. Meanwhile the Chinese boy was quiet. Looking back, Jeonghan would say that his first impression of Jun was the most misleading. It didn’t take long for this to be apparent. In his trainee days Jun was all lanky figure and long limbs, and what the boy lacked in conversation he made up in aggressive clinging and smiles. From the very start he was constantly leaning into Jeonghan’s back while standing around or pulling him into his lap in the studio. Jeonghan would suppose that was how he made it past his somewhat high walls so early in their relationship. He couldn’t be more grateful.

Nowadays Jun’s Korean has improved tenfold and he rarely if ever had any trouble communicating with their members and staff. Jeonghan believed his desire to assist Minghao correlated a lot with that. Junhui seemed to look out for the younger boy from day one as well. He had also grown into his body and place in the team as a member of the performance unit. Jeonghan was happy that their relationship stayed the same though. Junhui was still as prone to grabbing and hugging and leaning as he always had been. He was a comforting constant. Jeonghan wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Jeongwoo or wonhan stans I cant read enough into their interactions to get any truly strong vibes. I tried by best. Also the reference to One Fine Day with the cuddly Hoshi moment legit happened. If you haven't seen that series go watch it immediately the amount of cuddle piles that were formed should be illegal.  
> Thanks again for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it and why! Also if you notice any grammar errors, or anyone seems terribly out of place please let me know as I do wish to grow as a writer.
> 
> /// EDIT: I got sick of how odd this was as a series so im locking up the other installments and re-posting them as new chapters to the original

**Author's Note:**

> My Jeongharem series begins! I intend for it to slowly escalate a bit over each part but it'll likely stay in the at least vaugely platonic range. Interpretable as romantic probably especially by the end, but we start simply here. I will be going in age order through the different parts of the series.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please let me know why in the comments! If anyone seems OOC or my grammar is a mess or there are any other problems do let me know as I want to improve as a writer.
> 
> /// EDIT: I got sick of how odd this was as a series so im locking up the other installments and re-posting them as new chapters to the original


End file.
